ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Amazing Spider-Man (Netflix series)
The Amazing Spider-Man is an American computer-animated web series which airs on Netflix on late 2019 or early 2020, which is produced by Marvel Animation, Sony Pictures Animation, and Film Roman. Premise Having already becoming Spider-Man, Peter Parker become his first year of college at the Empire State University where he now juggling of dealing with his duo life as both a college student and a superhero. Characters Main Character(s) * Peter Parker/Spider-Man (Voiced by Jack DeSena) Recurring Characters * Mary Jane Watson (Voiced by ) * Harry Osborn/Hobgoblin (I)/Hero Goblin (Voiced by Ben Schwartz/) * Gwen Stacy (Voiced by Mae Whitman) * Aunt May Parker (Voiced by Jennifer Hale) * J. Jonah Jameson (Voiced by ) * Robbie Robertson (Voiced by ) * Betty Brant (Voiced by ) * Ned Leeds (Voiced by ) * Captain George Stacy (Voiced by Diedrich Bader) * Officer Jean DeWolff (Voiced by ) * Max Modell (Voiced by ) * Anna Maria Marconi (Voiced by ) * Sha Shan Nyugen (Voiced by ) * Vin Gonzales (Voiced by ) * Norah Winters (Voiced by ) * Richard Parker (Voiced by Ted McGinley) * Mary Parker (Voiced by ) * Colonel John Jameson (Voiced by ) * Ben Reilly/Scarlet Spider (Voiced by Drake Bell) * Felicia Hardy/Black Cat (Voiced by ) * Hobie Brown/Prowler (Voiced by ) * Dr. Ashley Kafka (Voiced by ) * Sajani Jaffrey (Voiced by ) * Dr. Kevin Trench/Nightwatch (Voiced by ) * Debra Whitman (Voiced by ) * Dr. Curt Connors (Voiced by ) * Dr. Martha Connors (Voiced by ) * Billy Connors (Voiced by ) * Officer Yuri Watanabe (Voiced by ) Villains * Norman Osborn/Green Goblin (Voiced by ) * Dr. Otto Octavius/Dr. Octopus (Voiced by ) * Eddie Brock, Jr./Venom (Voiced by ) * Lizard (Voice effects by Frank Welker) * Max Dillon/Electro (Voiced by ) * Mac Gargan/Scorpion (Voiced by Christian Slater) * Adrian Toomes/Vulture (Voiced by ) * Alex O'Hirn/Rhino (Voiced by ) * Sergei Kravinoff/Kraven the Hunter (Voiced by ) * Wilson Fisk/Kingpin (Voiced by ) * Dr. Miles Warren/Jackal (Voiced by ) ** Kaine (Voiced by ) ** Doppelganger (Voiced by ) ** Superior Spider-Man (Voiced by Jack DeSena) * Dmitri Smerydakov/Chameleon (Voiced by ) * Hammerhead (Voiced by ) * Lonnie Lincolm/Tombstone (Voiced by Tony Todd) * Silivo Manfredi/Silvermane (Voiced by James Remar) * Enforcers ** Jackson Brice/Montana (Voiced by ) ** Raymond Bloch/Ox (Voiced by ) ** Daniel Brito/Fancy Dany (Voiced by ) * Edward Whelan/Vermin (Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) * Martin Li/Mr. Negative (Voiced by Matthew Yang King) ** Inner Demons (Various Voices) * Celtus Kasady/Carnage (Voiced by ) * Abner Jenkins/Beetle (Voiced by ) * Fred Myers/Boomerang (Voiced by ) * Phineas Mason/Tinkerer (Voiced by ) * Crime Master (Voiced by ) * Morris Bench/Hydro-Man (Voiced by ) * Alistair Smythe/Spider-Slayer (Voiced by ) ** Dr. Spencer Smythe (Voiced by ) * Roderick Kingsley/Hobgoblin (II) (Voiced by ) Episodes List of The Amazing Spider-Man (Netflix series) episodes Trivia * The series serve as an reboot version of the Sam Raimi's Spider-Man film series, The Spectacular Spider-Man, and the Marc Webb's Amazing Spider-Man film series, but with elements from Spider-Man (1981 TV Series), Spider-Man: The Animated Series, and Marvel's Spider-Man. Category:Billy2009 Category:Spider-Man Category:Spider-man Category:Spider Man Category:Netflix Category:Netflix shows Category:Netflix Original Series Category:Marvel Category:Marvel Comics Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:Television Series Category:Animation Category:Animated Series Category:Computer-animated Category:Computer-animated television series Category:Computer animation Category:TV Shows based on comics Category:TV Shows based on books